


The Complexities of Blanket Forts

by thewanderess



Series: In The Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderess/pseuds/thewanderess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly human Castiel wants to learn to build a blanket fort. Dean is more than happy to oblige him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complexities of Blanket Forts

Dean walked into the living room of the bunker, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in hand, and stopped short at the sight before him. The couch and love seat had been moved, pushed close together with a gap between. Cas stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by a mountain of blankets and pillows. He was covering the top of the furniture with the thick comforters. Dean watched from the doorway, smiling softly. His angels hair was disheveled, sticking up in all directions, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to make the blanket stay.

 

“Whatcha doing, Cas?”

 

He looked up from the mess before him, frowning. “The children on the TV were making something called a blanket fort. I wanted to try, but the blankets won’t stay.” He gestured to the materials surrounding him, glaring at the cushions. Dean laughed, setting the mugs on a coffee table before walking forward. Cas was wearing a worn AC/DC shirt that used to belong to him. His flannel pajama pants were slung low on his hips, revealing the jut of his hipbones and the soft smattering of hair that disappeared into his waistband. The sight of Cas wearing his clothes made something in his stomach flutter. Dean pulled the fallen angel into his arms, kissing his jaw and neck gently. Cas hummed softly, relaxing into the touch for a second before pulling away, frowning.

 

“I know your game, Dean Winchester. If we start that, I’ll never get to build a blanket fort.” Cas narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips, hands on his hips, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the former angel acting so incredibly human. He was going to kill Sam for teaching him the bitch face he was currently making. He raised his hands in surrender, grinning. “Okay, okay.”

 

Cas tilted his head to the side slightly, blue eyes sparkling. “Can you teach me?”

 

Dean’s grin widened into a face splitting smile. “Sure.”

 

Together he and his angel covered the furniture haphazardly with blankets, creating a makeshift tent. The inside was lined with pillows and blankets, making a soft, warm nest. When they were finished, Cas stood back and observed their handiwork. “Now what?” he asked.

 

Dean grabbed his angel by the hand and pulled him towards the entrance. “Now we get in!” He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled in. The space between the furniture was narrow; there was just enough room for Dean to lie on his back.

 

He spread his legs and gestured for his angel to come on. Cas crawled up his body and lay atop his hunter. They settled in, bodies slotted together like they were pieces of the same puzzle, Cas’ cheek pressed to Dean’s chest so he could listen to his steady heart beat. Dean reached up and carded his fingers through his angel’s downy locks. When Cas looked up, his eyes were smoldering sapphire in the half light of the fort. He nosed his way up Dean’s neck, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses on his neck, pausing to suck a hickey into his stubbly skin.

 

Dean hummed his contentment and pulled Cas up to kiss him. Their lips met softly, sweetly. Dean cupped Cas’ face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over the cheekbones as he delicately sucked his angel’s bottom lip into his mouth. Cas gasped and clutched at Dean, one hand tangling in his short blonde hair. The other slipped under his shirt sleeve, fingers molding to the mark he had left on his hunters skin so many year ago. Dean traced the seam of his angel’s mouth with his tongue, and Cas opened up, letting him in. Their tongues tangled and the sweet taste of angel washed over him, all honey and clove and mint; it was intoxicating. One hand tangled in chestnut hair, the other settled in the small of his back under his shirt, thumb stroking the soft skin.

 

Cas shivered and moaned, shifting restlessly. His foot tangled in the blanket and the entire fort collapsed on top of them. Castiel’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he laughed and Dean couldn’t help but to pull him back in again. Their lips met again and they made out until they both fell asleep, warm under the blankets, wrapped up in each other like there was no one else in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt filled for Anon


End file.
